


Prairie Prince

by Goofy_Boss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comedy, Multi, acxa and keith are twins in this fic, banished lotor, cause i love that headcanon, characters steadily aging up, lotor gets adopted by keith's family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofy_Boss/pseuds/Goofy_Boss
Summary: When banished by his father at a young age, Lotor finds his pod crash landing right smack dab in the middle of a property line between two families who have their disagreements. At first he feels lost on what to do now, but soon he finds a new family who loves him and even some really good friends.He just hopes he can adapt to life of the Kogane Ranch.





	1. Falling Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Important Notes on Character Ages:  
> As of the first chapter, these are the ages of all the characters that will actually appear in this story. Not all of them will appear as the ages listed, but I just wanna put this out there so everyone has a clear understanding of everyone's age gaps.  
> Keith and Acxa- 7  
> Lotor- 8  
> Matt- 9  
> Pidge- 5  
> Shiro- 11  
> Lance- 6  
> Hunk- 8
> 
> Now onto the story!

Jax Kogane took a deep breath of the cool air, watching the last sliver of sunlight start to dip down into the horizon to allow for the ever present stars to become visible in the sky overhead. He could hear the pitter patter of feet make an attempt to sneak out the door, probably to take a gander at the stars before being dragged to bed.

He gave a chuckle, turning his head to see his son freeze with his hand on the screen door to try and push it open. His face held a look of pure guilt.

Jax shook his head as he opened the door for his seven year old son. “I won’t tell your mother about this,” he whispered, pressing a finger to his lips. “But we’re only going to stay up for an hour, then it’s straight to bed with you Keith.”

Keith grinned as he walked out of the house and sat on the porch steps to watch the sky with his dad. “I wanna go with mom next time she leaves,” he whispers, eyes widening at the sight of a bunch of shooting stars. 

Jax shook his head, ruffling his son’s hair as he watched the meteor shower. “Maybe when you’re older she’ll be willing to take you out to space,” he hummed, though he could already hear his wife’s answer in his head.

_Hell no, my job is way too dangerous for our kids!_

Taking his mind off of Krolia probably rejecting the idea, Jax looked to his right to see the lights were still on in his neighbor’s ranch. Probably keeping an eye and making sure nothing suspicious goes on in his own ranch.

“Why doesn’t Miss Fala like mom? I mean, it isn’t like mom did anything bad,” Keith asked, face pouting as the other ranch house caught his eye.

Jax simply shrugged. “It’s how Fala is. One of these days she may warm up to Krolia and Acxa, but until then I think it’s for the best that we all stay out of her way,” he explained.

“Yeah, well, it’s a bunch of...of...Quiznak!” Keith said, still pouting as he stuck his tongue out in the direction of Fala’s ranch.

Jax gave a sigh as he shook his head. “Don’t say that around your mother, even then she needs to watch what she says around you and your sister,” he grumbled, shaking his head even more. He then stood up. “Come on, we should go back inside before-” he started to say, however he was cut off by some loud rumbling.

“What in tarnation?” Jax asked, walking out to see something engulfed in fire heading straight for where the property line of his and Fala’s ranch met.

Soon whatever it was crashed and Jax turned towards Keith. “Go inside, I’ll deal with this,” he ordered, giving his son a stern look when he pouted. “I mean it Keith.”

“Fine,” Keith grumbled, going inside as he muttered about never being allowed to see the really cool stuff.

Jax gave a sigh as he started to make his way to where the object crashed, eyebrow raised at how it resembles Krolia’s ship; albeit slightly smaller. He then gave a sigh at the sound of someone else approaching the ship.

“Good evening Mrs. Gunderson,” he greeted, keeping his voice polite as the older woman came into view.

He ignored the fact that she was still wearing those elf ears and the bandages by her eyes, knowing that she liked to keep that Lord of the Rings costume shit on. Or was it Dungeons and Dragons?

Either way Jax wasn’t a fan of that whole fantasy elf thing, but he kept his mouth shut in favor of looking at the pod. After a few moments of silence between the two, Jax gave a sigh.

“Look, I don’t want to deal with your xenophobic comments,” he began.

“I am not xenophobic! I just don’t trust that alien you married,” Fala countered, eyes narrowed with suspicion at the pod when the door finally opened.

Jax rolled his eyes, instead walking into the pod to see if anyone was in there, only to find something that made him go wide eyed.

On the floor, unconscious, was a boy who looked to be around eight years old. He had long elf-like ears, lilac skin, and long white hair that fell to his upper back. 

Jax quickly picked the child up, looking him over before cringing at the sight of a large bruise on his face. He then walked out and looked at Fala. “It’s just a child, barely older than my own,” he whispered.

Fala went wide eyed, looking at the features of the unconscious boy before shaking her head. It looked like she was going through an internal debate with herself before she finally gave a sigh.

“See if your wife will take him off planet, if not then he is your responsibility. I am staying out of this,” she finally said, turning and walking away.

He sighed as he watched the elderly lady walk back to her own home. He then gave a sigh as he walked towards his own house to see if Krolia had any information on this child. 

When he stepped inside, he raised an eyebrow at Keith sitting on the couch, staring out the window and at the pod. “I thought I told you to go to bed,” he whispered.

“No, you told me to go inside,” Keith said, turning towards his dad before looking at the unconscious child. “Who is that?” he asked, staring with curiosity.

It was at that moment that Krolia walked in. “Keith, it is way past your bedtime,” she said, turning towards Jax. It didn’t seem like she noticed the unconscious child in her husband’s arms at the moment. “Please tell me you didn’t bring our son to what crashed.”

“No, I had Keith go inside. Also this child was alone in that pod, and Fala wants you to take him off planet when you go back to work,” Jax explained, turning and motioning for Keith to go upstairs. 

Krolia gave a sigh as she shook her head. “I already told Fala that my job is no place for a child, which is why I don’t bring Acxa with me,” she grumbled, though she looked at the unconscious child in her husband’s arms before going wide eyed.

“I know this boy.”


	2. A New Brother

As the sunlight peeked over the horizon and right into the house, more specifically right in Keith’s face, he gave a groan and turned away from the light and covered his face with his blanket. 

He could hear the door downstairs slam shut and his sister talking their dad’s ear off, trying to guess what will be made for breakfast. 

As he hugged his stuffed hippo close, Keith closed his eyes to try and get back to sleep only for him to groan at the sound of his door opening. “Five more minutes,” he grumbled.

Krolia set her hands on her hips as she eyed her son, still curled up under his blankets. “Come on Keith, breakfast will be ready soon,” she said, walking over and grabbing at the blanket. She rolled her eyes when he curled up further. “Come on, today is my last day here with everyone.”

When Keith cracked an eye open and loosened his grip on the blanket, Krolia grinned as she scooped her son up and gave a small laugh. “There you are,” she hummed, setting the blanket back on the bed as Keith gripped his hippo tighter.

“How long will you be gone this time?” Keith asked, a small amount of hope showing in his voice.

Krolia gave a soft smile as she started to think on how long this mission will last. “I should hopefully be back in time for your and Acxa’s birthday. If not, then either Christmas or mine and your father’s anniversary,” she said.

“But our birthday is like five months away!” Keith exclaimed with a pout. 

“It won’t be forever, plus you still have your father and Acxa,” Krolia said with a small laugh as she went down the stairs. “And if he even thinks of forgetting you at the mall again then I may have to go and grab a gun or two!” She raised her voice just as she entered the kitchen, eyes narrowed at Jax who gave a look of pure guilt.

“One time of forgetfulness and you get labeled for life,” Jax mumbled, flipping a pancake and cracking some eggs.

After setting Keith down in a chair, Krolia walked over and gave Jax a kiss on the cheek. “At least it will never happen again, right?” She asked, the question obviously rhetorical. 

Jax nodded, though he looked over his shoulder to see Acxa reaching over to tug at Keith’s hair. “Also kids, we have something important to tell you,” he said, smirking when Acxa pulled her blue hand away and held a look of slight guilt on her face.

“Is it about that boy sleeping on the couch?” Acxa asked.

Jax and Krolia both nodded, the former of the two turning and setting the finished food on plates for five.

“He came from the pod that crashed last night, all alone and with nowhere to go. So we’re going to take him in for the time being,” Jax said, smiling as he set the plates down on the table.

“Meaning you two will have a new brother,” Krolia finished, shaking her head when Acxa pouted.

“I don’t want a new brother, Keith is already a pain,” Acxa grumbled, giving a shout when Keith retaliated by kicking her in the leg. She turned and glared at him, bringing a hand up and pulling his hair.

“Ow!” Keith shouted, turning and pulling at his sister’s ponytail. 

“Hey, knock it off you two!” Jax said, knocking a hand on the table and giving his kids a stern glare. He then sighed and shook his head. “It was either we take him in or Mrs. Gunderson,” he began, not saying anything further when he was sure his kids got the hint.

“No one deserves to be with that bitch,” Acxa remarked as she picked up a butter knife.

Jax and Krolia both froze, turning and looking at each other before looking at Acxa.

“Acxa, sweetheart. Where did you learn that word?” Krolia decided to ask first. She knows to try and censor herself when around the kids, so it definitely wasn’t her as far as she knew.

“Dad yelled it when trying to fix the tractor,” Acxa said, voice completely nonchalant as she buttered up her pancakes before reaching for the syrup only to have Keith grab it first and stick his tongue out at her.

“I see,” Krolia said, smile twitching slightly as she turned towards her husband. “Jax, I’m going to have a serious discussion with you after breakfast,” she hummed, grabbing two of the plates and heading out to the living room.

It was at that very moment, Jax knew he was fucked.

Meanwhile Krolia set a plate down on the coffee table and looked at the boy who still remained unconscious on the couch.

There was no mistaking it, this boy was the son of Zarkon. The half-breed prince who is known as the eyesore of the empire and an embarrassment to the Galra race.

She had taken him to her ship to check his vitals, finding that he was still in perfect health.

“Zarkon really has no heart, sending his own child out to fend for himself,” Krolia whispered to herself, blinking when the boy started to stir.

He sat up and rubbed his head, eyes opening as he looked around. “Where am I?” He asked, only to turn to look at Krolia. He then jumped up and brought a hand down to his side only to look down to find that he was wearing some weird and very foreign clothes. 

And the fact that he did not have his dagger on his person.

“You’re at mine and my husband’s house, your weapon is with the guns, and I gave you some of Keith’s clothes to wear,” Krolia explained, motioning to the food on the table. “You should eat, there’s no telling how long it has been since your last full meal,” she said, holding back a laugh when the boy’s stomach started to grumble.

He looked down at the food, caution still on his face as he slowly sat down and poked at the food that was on the plate. 

Krolia kept an eye on him, deciding to show him that it was safe by taking a small chunk from his plate and eating it. “Can you tell me what happened?” she decided to ask.

He looked down, shaking his head as he took the plate and started to eat the food after confirming that it wasn’t poisonous.

“Alright, my name is Krolia by the way,” Krolia said, taking her plate and sitting on the floor across from him. She then went to eating, keeping an eye on him.

The red flannel shirt clashed way too much with his purple skin, and the pants were a little too short for him and looked more like capri pants than regular jeans. They would definitely have to get him some new clothes, though she knew it would have to be after he has adjusted to the presence of everyone here.

And it would be something she will miss out on because of fucking Kolivan calling her on yet another mission.

“Lotor,” he whispered softly as he finished the food.

Krolia looked up, snapping out of her thoughts when he finally spoke once more.

“My name, it’s Lotor,” he said again, voice holding a little more confidence.

She already knew that was his name, though she decided against revealing that information. “Nice to meet you Lotor,” she said with a smile as she went and picked up the empty plates.

Krolia then turned and went towards the kitchen, hoping that Jax was able to keep Keith and Acxa under control while she dealt with Lotor.


	3. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Acxa meet their new brother, thus beginning the mayhem.

After finishing breakfast and fighting over the syrup, only to be made to help clean up the resulting mess, Keith and Acxa both found themselves snickering slightly when their mom dragged their dad out of the house.

Acxa looked to Keith, holding a slightly mischievous grin on her face as she motioned towards the door.

Keith took a few moments to go over what his twin was implying, motioning towards the door before snapping. “Oh! Yeah,” he nodded, moving and peeking through the door to see the boy from the pod was now awake and looking around the room with slight curiosity.

Acxa was the first to walk out into the room. “So, you’re our new brother?” She asked. When receiving a confused look, Acxa set her hands on her hips before pointing a finger at herself. “I’m Acxa and I’m the favorite of the house.”

Keith rolled his eyes, elbowing Acxa in the side as he waved at Lotor. “I’m Keith, the real favorite of the house,” he remarked, sticking his tongue out at Acxa when she shot a glare in his direction.

“I’m Lotor, and what is a brother?” Lotor asked, his eyes looking between Keith and Acxa with slight confusion. 

Keith and Acxa looked at each other, then back to Lotor, before turning away and huddling to start whispering.

“What kind of person doesn’t know what a brother is?” Acxa asked first, only to get a shrug in response from Keith. “Well, what should we do about him?”

Keith brought a hand to his face, biting his knuckle in thought before perking up. “Think e’s tall enough to reach the cookie jar?”

Acxa grinned in response. “I like the way you think,” she then turned towards Lotor. “Hey, can you stand next to us? I wanna know who’s the tallest.”

Lotor blinked, standing up and walking over to the pair of twins. He took note of how he was half a head taller than the both of them. He then tilted his head when his arms were grabbed, Keith and Axca pulling him towards the room that they came from.

“Ok, you see the hippo jar on the fridge?” Keith asked. “It’s filled with cookies and Acxa and I are too short to reach it,” he explained.

Acxa nodded, though she went ahead and pointed at the fridge. “That’s the fridge, and a hippo looks like the toy Keith is holding,” she said.

Lotor looked at said toy, head tilting when Keith hugged it before turning towards the fridge. As he walked over, he took note of how tall the fridge was before bringing his arms up and gripping the top of the fridge. “Can you guys hold my feet?” He asked.

Keith and Acxa grinned, walking over and grabbing a leg before helping their new brother up. They looked up, watching as his purple hands went and grabbed the cookie jar.

Once he had a grip on the jar, Lotor looked down. “This it?” He asked.

“Yeah, be careful!” Keith said, taking a step back only for it to be too large. “Uh oh.”

Lotor fumbled, trying to keep his balance only to fall back and land on the ground.

The jar flying out of his hands and landing on the ground, shattering instantly.

The three kids looked at each other, gulping as they heard Krolia say “What was that?”

“Everyone for themselves!” Acxa shouted, turning and hightailing it out of the kitchen to hide.

Keith also stood up and turned to Lotor. “Don’t let mom catch you,” he said, also running out of the kitchen.

Lotor, deciding to follow the advice of the twins, stood up and quickly ran out of the kitchen to find a place to hide. If Krolia was anything like his father then-

Back in the kitchen, Krolia walked in and set her hands on her hips and gave a sigh.

“Well, at least the kids are getting along,” Jax offered.

“Yeah, but they’re still grounded.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this then feel free to leave kudos and a comment!  
> Also feel free to share with a friend if you think they will enjoy this!


End file.
